Don't die on me!
by xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: Mika and Yuu fought on the battlefield together, fighting both human and vampires while trying to fight off the Seraph attacking. Seeing a chain flying straight for Yuu, Mikaela shoved him away, taking the blow...later to receive another from the possessed Guren Ichinose himself, dying from the wound and in his final breaths he whispers to Yuu a secret he's held for many years...
1. Chapter 1

The fight on the battle field was getting worse by the minute, countless lives, both human and vampires were being lost every second, Kureto's seraph was killing everything in it's reach, he was smirking triumphantly.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yuichiro yelled slaughtering every vampire he could get his sword on, slicing through them without mercy. He and the rest of the Shinoa squad stood strong, fighting, that was when it became too much and Shinoa knew they had no choice but to retreat.

"We need to escape! Come on Yuu!" Shinoa yelled.

"No! Ill kill all these blood suckers and save Guren!" Yuu yelled, striking through another vampire.

"Yuu-chan she's right. You'll all be killed if you stay any longer! You have to go." Mika argued, Yuu looked into his deep Ruby eyes, he scoffed.

"I can't leave Guren behind Damn it! He's-!"

"Yuu-chan!"

Emerald glared into Ruby, Yuu bit his lip and growled.

"Fine! Alright!? Lets go!" Yuu said.

"You run ahead, I'll distract them." Mika said grabbing his sword with one hand and extending the other, covering Yuichiro behind him.

"Don't be stupid Mika! We're escaping together! Right now!" Yuu yelled grabbing Mika's arm.

"I'm serious Yuu-chan! Leave now!" Mikaela yelled, taking a step forward and snatching himself from Yuichiro's grasp.

"I'm serious too you dumb ass! I just got you back! Like hell I'm leaving you behind! We're escaping together, right now!" Yuu grabbed his arm and pulled, Mika was about to give in and agree but he caught a glimpse of a chain, heading straight for Yuu.

"Yuu-chan! Look out!" Mika yelled, quickly shoving Yuu out of the way, quickly feeling the blow of the chain, feeling it slice right through him and struck to the ground at his feet, he gasped, his eyes widened. He coughed up blood, the liquid landing at his feet, where most landed the pants of Yuichiro's uniform.

Yuu gasped in horror, his eyes widened.

"MIKA!" Yuu yelled, grabbing his sword and sliced at the chain, it released Mika, his body slumping to the ground, he coughed more blood and hissed at the wound his chest, it burned, it was as if the chain was sucking his very life source, the wound ached until he heard the sweet haven that was Yuu's voice yelling his name.

"Mika! Hey Mika! Look at me!" Yuu yelled, he quickly looped his arm around Mika's hip and the blondes arm over his shoulder and pulled him up.

"You're gonna be okay! Come on!" Yuu yelled, dragging Mika along with him, Mikaela clutched at the wound on his chest, shit, it wasn't healing, Mika bite his tongue, trying to follow along side Yuu but it was painful.

"Do it Guren!"

Quickly he heard footsteps rushing their way, Guren was close behind them, his sword raised high ready to strike and a crazed look in his eye. Mikaela gasped, he was running for Yuu, he was going to kill Yuu! Mikaela used the last bit of his strength to shove Yuu away.

"Yuu-chan!" Mikaela yelled, pushing the boy as far as he could and grabbed his sword to defend himself but he wasn't quick enough, then he felt it, he felt the blade stab him, right through his heart. Mika gasped once again, his eyes widening, his sword clattering to the ground loudly.

"Whoops! Wrong brat!" Guren laughed aloud, activating the Black Demon Series curse, killing Mika from the inside, out. Mika felt the pain and he welcomed it, the pain, he never felt so alive. His eyes slowly closing, the blade was ripped from him and he fell forward. For Mika, it was as if everything was slow motion, he felt his body collide with another, he recognized Yuichiro's scent immediately, Mika smiled and with his last breath, he whispered to Yuu what he wanted to tell him from the day that they reunited, how he felt for him the first day he had met the boy, with his last breath, he smiled and whispered the words...

"I love you Yuu-chan..."

* * *

For Yuichiro, the sight of Mika getting stabbed by a chain was related to the horrible memory from when they tried to escape as children, but this wasn't a memory, this was the present and Mikaela, his Mika had been wounded saving his life, protecting him from harm, again. The blondes blood splashed at his feet and on his uniform.

"MIKA!" Yuu yelled in horror, quickly grasping his sword he swung his blade against the chain, it broke, releasing Mika as he crumbled to the ground, holding the bleeding wound on his chest, panting heavily.

"Mika! Hey Mika! Look at me!" Yuu yelled, tears streaming down his reddened cheeks, he quickly put the blondes arm around his shoulder and his arm around his hip and pulled Mikaela to his feet.

"You're gonna be okay! Come on!" Yuu pulled the blonde with him, trying to follow his friends to safety, that was until he was pushed away from Mika and heard his name yelled by the blonde as he collided with the ground, Yuu whipped his head back and gasped with horror.

Guren had stabbed his sword through Mikaela's heart, the look of horror and pain was etched onto the blonde's features.

"Whoops! Wrong brat!" Yuu watched as the Black Demon Series gear was activated, he watched as Mika's eyes closed and he fell forward.

"No! Mika! Mika!" Yuu yelled, he scrambled to his feet and ran, he caught the blonde in his arms.

Yuu fell to his knees holding his Mika close, crying his eyes out until he heard him whisper into his ear, something that made his heart stop, everything around him ceased to exist as he heard the love of his life whisper the words into his ear.

"I love you Yuu-chan..."

Yuichiro's mind had shut down, he couldn't hear the yell of his friends, he couldn't hear Guren's twisted laughter, he couldn't hear Asuramaru calling his name, he could only hear Mika's voice repeating the same statement.

'I love you Yuu-chan...'

Yuichiro finally returned to the real world when the solid form of the body against him had vanished, he looked down. The body that was once the love of his life was now a pile of ash and his bloodied cape remained, the blondes sword lay at his knee's. Yuu's breath hitched, he clutched the blood stained fabric to his chest, his shoulders shaking from crying, hate and confusion consuming him, and anger, the anger ate at him, he ground his teeth together, hissing at the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Mika..." Yuu whispered, be brought the fabric to his face breathing in the blondes remaining scent.

"I love you too Mika..." Yuu whined, his tears staining the fabric. Mika, his Mika, his family, his love, his humanity, his everything, was gone.

Yuichiro's anger soared, his body trembling with anger, he glared up at Guren.

"GUREN!? WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW COULD YOU! HOW DARE YOU!? **ILL KILL YOU, ILL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!** " Yuu yelled the words, a dark aura forming around him, almost a dark shadow covering his entire being. His anger was over powering him, he could faintly hear the screams of his friends and the sound of Asuramaru telling him to not loose control.

Human and vampires alike stopped their fighting, Kureto's seraph halting it's movement, everyone looked towards the dark energy, eyes glued to the scene, Yuichiro stood, clutching Mika's cape in one hand and his own sword in the other, his eyes black with a golden tent, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 **"YOU! YOU TRAITOR! YOU ASSHOLE! ILL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuu screamed as he quickly sat up, eyes opening wide only to cough harshly as his back fell back again, one hand clutching his chest while the other held his head, taking deep breaths.

"Easy Yuu, calm down."

Yuu looked over his shoulder and saw Asuramaru standing there, his long purple locks flowing in the wind, Yuu took more deep breaths.

"Why? Why does my chest hurt? I can hardly breath..." Yuu choked out.

"Your hearts broken. I guess it's more of your soul I should say." Asuramaru spoke, tapping his chin in thought.

"What are you talking about?" Yuu asked, now sitting up.

"When that vampire died, you snapped. Your soul shattered, quite the sight really." Asuramaru said.

"What do you mean my soul shattered?" Yuu asked the demon, standing to his feet.

"When that vampire died-"

"Wait, Mika really is dead...?" Yuu asked, clutching his head.

"Yep, that Guren guy you like so much stabbed him right through his heart." Asuramaru said without a hint of remorse.

"No! He can't be!" Yuu cried, falling to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Anyways, when he died, your soul shattered, your body started to shut down. Course you managed to regain conscious with my help, you're welcome, but here you are now." Asuramaru said.

"Am I dead again?" Yuu asked, wiping his eyes against the sleeve.

"You might as well be. Nothing can save you now." Asuramaru said.

"Guren did this?" Yuu asked, looking Asuramaru dead in the eye.

"Yep." Asuramaru replied, returning the stare.

"I've had enough playing around! Give me your power Asuramaru!" Yuu yelled.

"To do what exactly?" Asuramaru asked, a hand on his hip.

"Ill kill Guren! Ill kill him for even touching Mika!" Yuu yelled.

"But I thought Guren was your precious _'family'_ and you had a fit earlier about me giving you power when you wanted to _save_ the bastard. Now you want power to _kill_ him? Make up your mind." Asuramaru said.

"Don't argue with me! Ill hurt anyone who messes with Mika!" Yuu said.

"That vampire again? I recall you saying you wanted to kill all of them." Asuramaru said.

"Not Mika, not my Mika. Ill make Guren pay for this." Yuu said cracking his knuckles.

"You realize he's being possessed right?" Asuramaru asked, Yuu looked at him.

"Then Ill kill the demon possessing him!" Yuu said.

"Hah! A weak human like you? You couldn't kill a demon." Asuramaru said with a laugh.

"I've beaten demons before!" Yuu defended.

"I'm sure. You can't kill the demon without killing Guren himself." Asuramaru said.

"Ill kill that demon! Its responsible for killing Mika! Ill kill with my own two hands!" Yuu yelled, Asuramaru sighed.

"There you go again..."

"Mika is my...my love okay! I love him! Mika showed me love and kindness when I've never felt those feelings! He was the sunshine in my darkness! Mika was always there for me. Doing stupid shit for my sake so I'd be okay! He's an idiot and I love him and he's gone! Ill kill the person responsible for ruining the only true thing I ever cared about!" Yuu yelled at the demon.

"I didn't ask for your love life story." Asuramaru said, Yuu grabbed Asuramaru by the collar and lifted him up.

"Listen here you demon piece of shit-" Yuu began but was thrown back, rolling and rolling till he skid to a stop, Asuramaru glared at him.

"No. You look here Yuichiro Amane. Don't you dare speak to me like that. If you weren't of any use I'd kill you right now." Asuramaru growled, Yuu shivered but tried to mask it by glaring at the demon.

"I'm not scared of you Asuramaru! If you won't help me then I'll find another way!" Yuu yelled.

"Oh yeah? Like what." Asuramaru challenged, crossing his arms on his chest. A loud clank rang out in the foggy abyss.

Yuichiro turned around and saw a golden horn lying there, beautiful patterns etched into the instrument, Yuu reached for the horn when a hand grabbed his.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Asuramaru warned, Yuu glared at him as he snatched his hand away, grabbing the gold instrument and stood to his feet.

"Whys that huh?" Yuu asked inspecting the horn.

"That's an angels horn. Angels are more devious than us demons. You blow that horn and you're definitely done for." Asuramaru said.

"If you won't help me then I'll take the angels help. Ill stop the demon possessing Guren from hurting anyone else." Yuu said, taking a deep breath he blew into the horn.

* * *

On the outside, the Shinoa squad was horrified at the turn of events and even more so for what was to happen next.

"What are we gonna do!? Yuu-kun looks scary!" Yoichi said shakily, clutching his bow tightly.

"We have to stop him! I could use my coffin spell but I need time to prepare it!" Kimizuki said.

"Do it! We need to get everyone out of here!" Mitsuba said.

"Ill help Yuu-san try to snap out of it! Meanwhile, Mistu and Yoichi, try to get people out of here!" Shinoa instructed.

"Yes ma'am!" The squad answered and left, Shinoa clutched her Scythe and ran to Yuu's side.

Yuu's body, engulfed in flames, shooting as high as the sky, everyone near him flew back, he dropped his sword to the ground.

"Yuu-san!" Shinoa yelled. Yuu's body ignored her and changed, two thick long wings sprouting from his back, his body lifted his head, his eyes were black, his once green eyes turned gold, a stern face became blank.

"Ill kill all the sinners!" Yuu's body spoke, his voice deeper, he raised his right hand high, a long spear appeared in his hand.

"Starting with you." Yuu's body spoke, pointing the salt spear at Guren, who was unaffected by his power.

"No Yuu! Stop! Don't!" Shinoa yelled but gasped in horror. Yuu ignored her warning, he materialized a salt spear and shot it at Guren, his eyes widening when the spear made contact. Guren coughed up blood as he took a few steps back, his red eyes rolling back as he fell, the spear still protruding from his chest. The soldiers screamed in fear and of 'Oh shit!' at the display.

"Yuu!" Shinya was the first to counter attack, running and aiming his gun for Yuu, who only stabbed him with a pillar of salt, Shinya gasped as he fell to his knees then to the ground.

"Our commanding officers! What do we do now!?" A soldier yelled.

"Do we fight it of flee!?" Another yelled.

"Attack!" Kureto ordered, reluctant soldiers ran to attack but most were hit with the salt pillars.

"Kureto stop! Attacking him won't help! We need to retreat!" Shinoa yelled at the commander.

"Non-sense Shinoa. A Hiiragi never runs from a fight! Ill kill that seraph with my own." Kureto said, his seraph sending chains flying in Yuu's direction.

"Are you seriously considering killing him!?" Shinoa asked.

"If it causes that thing to stop killing my men and letting me win this war than yes." Kureto said.

"I won't let you!" Shinoa yelled.

"Try and stop me Shinoa, as a fellow Hiiragi I'll spare you but if you go against my orders I'm not responsible for what happens to you." Kureto said full of power.

Yuu's body was stabbing people left and right with his salt pillars, soldiers falling to the ground. He raised his arm high, a chain just grazed his arm, blood rushing from the wound, Yuu's body turned to look at the one responsible, Kureto's seraph, Mirai was there, floating in the air with her massive wings, Yuu's body batted it's wings and sprang into the air, materializing a spear aiming it for Mirai. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by him, Yuu's body looked, Yoichi stood there, his bow and arrow aimed at him.

"Kimizuki you better hurry!" Yoichi yelled.

"Almost done!" Kimizuki yelled, his back to the scene behind him, connecting to Kiseki-O for the spell when we heard Yoichi scream behind him.

"Yoichi!" Kimizuki yelled, the poor innocent boy was stabbed by a salt pillar, Yoichi stood firm for a second or two till he fell to his side.

"Focus Kimizuki! Ill help Yoichi!" Mitsuba yelled running his way but Shinoa stepped in.

"Mitsu don't! You'll be hit too!" Shinoa said.

"We can't just leave Yoichi out there damn it!" Mitsuba yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My spell is ready!" Kimizuki yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks as well but he gasped, stepping back in horror.

"No! Mirai!" Kimizuki yelled.

Yuu's body aimed his spear for Yoichi and got the human dead in the chest, he returned his gaze to Mirai, who shot a chain his way, he caught the trail in his hand, he pointed his spear at the girl.

"Die." He spoke, shooting multiple spears her way, stabbing her in multiple parts of her body, her body gasping, then she fell, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Mirai!" Kimizuki yelled, watching his sister fall to the ground, he started to run over to her when Shinoa grabbed him by the arm.

"Kimizuki!" Shinoa yelled, suddenly Yuu's body stopped, he landed on the ground firmly, looking at the sea of humans and vampires around him, everyone waited in anticipation and fear.

"You're such an idiot Yuu." Yuu's body turned towards the voice, it was Asuramaru, the demon had his hand on his hip and looked up at him.

"You long completed your goal, enough showing off." Asuramaru spoke, Yuu's body shifted, his head tilting.

"To think you were a pain even in the end. It was a nice run though, you were very entertaining. Thanks." Asuramaru said with a smile and snapped his fingers.

Yuu's body jerked, his body gasped, his eyes returning to normal, just when they saw hope it was crushed as Yuu fell back.

"Yuu-san!" The Shinoa squad yelled running to his side, Shinoa being first, falling to her knees next to him.

"Yuu-san! Wake up! Hey!" Shinoa yelled, shaking the lifeless body.

"Shinoa his eyes look!" Mitsuba said, Yuu's once bright green eyes were now dull and his pupils were gone, only the dull green remained, Shinoa put her head against his chest, listening for the heartbeat but it wasn't there.

"No..." Shinoa cried, Mitsuba gasping at realization.

"Is he...?" Mitsuba asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"YUU-SANNNNNN! Shinoa yelled, crying into the lifeless Yuu's chest.

"Shut up Shinoa, your yelling is hurting my head."

All eyes whipped back and saw Guren sitting up, rubbing his forehead, his purple eyes narrowing at the girl.

"Guren! You're not dead!" Shinoa spoke, shocked honestly.

"Of course I'm not dead. Why would I be? Whats going on here exactly." Guren asked looking around.

"That'd be nice to know, I'm not sure what just happened." Shinya spoke then, rubbing his chest and smiling.

"Shinya! But we saw-!"

"Oh my body hurts." Yoichi whined, everyone looked at the poor boy wobbling his way up to them.

"Yoichi!" He was pulled into a tight hug by the girls.

"Mirai! Oh thank God Mirai! You're okay!" Kimizuki yelled, hugging his sister, crying his eyes while she gently patted his head.

"Everyone's okay!" Mitsuba yelled, seeing everyone who was attacked by Yuu slowly wake up and move.

"His attacks didn't hurt them." Shinoa said.

"Nope, we kind of went unconscious for a while and then suddenly I woke up." Yoichi said.

"But what happened to Yuu in the end?" Shinoa asked, looking at his body.

* * *

The first thing Yuu felt was peace, his body was at peace, he doesn't think he's ever been so relaxed. The next thing he noticed was the gentle sway of the wind hitting his cheeks. Next was the smell of grass, oh how he loved the smell of grass, the smell of nature. Then he heard a gentle hum, recognizing it almost instantly, it was the lullaby that was sung to them as children at the orphanage, he smiled gently. Though, what surprised him was when a hand was running through his hair gently.

"Time to wake up Yuu-chan."

Yuu's eyes opened quickly as he leaned up, he turned and saw Mika, his Mika was smiling at him happily.

"Mika..." Yuu began slowly reaching his hand to his cheek, resting it on the skin gently.

"Yuu-chan." Mika said, resting his hand on top of his, leaning into his palm.

"Mika!" Yuu cried, tackling Mika in a hug, the blondes back hitting the grass, he laughed as he hugged Yuu closer.

"Oh my God Mika. You're okay." Yuu said, Mika patted his head gently,

"Yeah, I'm okay." Mika said, then slowly sat up.

Suddenly Yuu punched Mikaela's arm.

"Ow! Yuu-chan! What was that for?" Mika asked rubbing his arm.

"That's for being an idiot and pushing me to the floor twice and taking the blow, twice." Yuu said.

"But-" Another hit was to his head.

"That's for breaking your promise and dying."

"Yuu-chan!" Another swipe to the head.

"That's for keeping that you loved me secret for 8 years."

"But-!" A flick to his forehead.

"That's for telling me right when you fucking died in my arms." His nose was pinched.

"That's for not letting me tell you that I loved you back."

"Yuu-chan." Mika said, resting his hand on Yuu's cheek.

"But this-" Yuu began, grabbing Mika by the collar. "-is for loving me when no one else did. For caring for me before caring for yourself. For being the light in the darkness that was my life. For showing me what it was like to be wanted, to be loved." Yuu said and swiftly pressed his lips against Mika's, pushing the blonde to the ground. Mika's eyes widened at the sudden kiss but quickly relaxed into it, letting Yuu lead, he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer. Yuu ran his gloves fingers through Mika's hair.

"Mmm Yuu-chan." Mika whined into the kiss.

"I love you Mika. I love you so much. More than you'll ever know. More than I could ever explain in words." Yuu said looking deeply into Mika's eyes.

"I love you too Yuu-chan. I've loved you since the day you arrived at the orphanage, I thanked God for sending me an angel like you. You've been the only thing keeping me going those four years I was a vampire. You are my light, my life, my love." Mikaela said smiling.

"I'm no angel." Yuu said chuckling.

"You're my angel." Mika said smiling, planting a kiss to Yuu's forehead.

"Where are we?" Yuu asked, looking around the meadow as Mika stood.

"Its the afterlife, it was a beach when I got here but they kept me company while we waited for you." Mikaela said holding out his hand for Yuu.

"They?" Yuu asked, taking his hand and standing, Mika smiled.

"Come on out guys!" Mika called, Yuu looked, wondering why Mika was yelling at a bush?

"Yuu-niichan!" A group of children yelled, running from the bushes and tackling Yuu's legs with hugs, causing Yuu to fall back.

"What the!?" Yuu began but finally looked at the kids, it was...the kids from the Hyakuya Orphanage...?

"You guys? But...what?" Yuu asked looking at Mika.

"We're in the afterlife Yuu-chan." Mika said.

"I'm dead again? I'm tired of dying." Yuu whined, the children giggled.

"Come on Yuu-niichan!" Ako said pulling on Yuu's arm.

"Lets go!" Taichi said smiling pulling on his other arm.

"Yeah! Come on Yuu-niichan!" Chihiro said.

"We can be a family again!" Akane said.

"Let's go Yuu-chan." Mika said smiling, Yuu smiled.

"Yeah!" Yuu said brightly as he, Mika and the Hyakuya children ran into the sunlight together as a family.

* * *

During all the mess of the fight, the vampires fled the scene like the cowards they were, Kureto called back his men and now are heading back to headquarters to rethink a plan. Though the Shinoa squad had other plans.

"This looks like the place." Shinoa said, looking around the grassy plain.

"Yep." Mitsuba said.

"Finally, I'm tired of carrying him." Kimizuki said as he and Yoichi gently set down a casket.

"Shall we dig?" Yoichi asked holding up shovels.

"Let's get this over with." Guren said, holding a plaque stone.

"Don't be like that Guren." Shinya said, holding one as well.

A six foot hole was dug and the casket was set in place and covered with dirt.

"Should we say something?" Yoichi asked awkwardly.

"I've got paperwork to do brats. Lets go." Guren said.

"Shut up Guren. Have some sympathy. He was your son." Shinya said. Guren looked away.

"Son...is a strong word." Guren spoke, Shinya patted his shoulder.

"Trying to keep up this charade? You know you're not fooling anyone." Shinya said with a smile.

"Shut up."

"Yuu-san was a wonderful person." Shinoa began.

"Annoying as hell but a great soldier." Kimizuki agreed.

"He cared a lot for his family and never gave up." Mitsuba said.

"I looked up to him as a big brother, he'll always be with us." Yoichi said.

"A soldier isn't a soldier without his sword." Shinya said holding Mikaela's sword high and stabbed it in the ground, in front of the casket.

"I can't believe I'm putting one of my best weapon series in the ground." Guren said holding Yuichiro's sword up then crossed it with Mikaela's.

 _"In loving Memory of Yuichiro Hyakuya. A true warrior who died to protect his friends, family and lover. May he rest in piece."_ Shinoa read and placed the stone plaque at the left end of the crossed blades.

 _"In loving memory of Mikaela Hyakuya. A vampire that was once a human, gave his life so his friend, the love his life, could live. May he rest in piece."_ Yoichi spoke, setting the stone plague at the right of the blades.

"To think, two great boys died so young. What a cruel world we live in." Shinya said, shaking his head sadly. Yoichi laid white daises and red peony's in front of the plaques.

"Why did you pick these flowers Yoichi?" Kimizuki asked.

"Because-" Yoichi sniffled "-white Daises define innocence and red Peony's define bravery." Yoichi said, wiping his tears away.

"It suits them." Mitsuba said chuckling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It does." Shinoa said.

"Lets go." Guren said turning, walking away, covering his face. Shinya right behind him.

"Ill miss you Yuu-kun, Mika-kun. I hope you're happy together." Yoichi said smiling through his tears.

"You both were a pain but hey, you guys were made for each other." Kimizuki said.

"I have never seen a bond more powerful than you two. I know you'll be happy wherever you are." Mitsuba said.

"Yuu-san deserved a guy like you Mika-san. I know you'll take care of each other. And don't worry about us. We'll be alright." Shinoa cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she talked. The Shinoa squad walked away, leaving the scene behind.

THE END.


End file.
